What Can't Be Denied
by LoveMeDeadly
Summary: His hips rolled against hers. Heat spread through her entire body as if he were fire itself. She could feel his hardened length against her stomach, the wetness between her legs burning......... SasuxSaku... lemon


I got bored during one of my classes and worked on this..I know i should be trig to finish my other story but this was just more fun. .

Please review this is just a one-shot and I hope u enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it -

**What Can't Be Denied**

Sakura stared at the full moon as she sat upon her window sill. Her whole body burning with need, but She would not admit it to him. She needed to prove she was in control of her body, not him.

How could he tell her those things, as if she were some kind of slut? Saying that he could get her when he wanted, that he knew what she wanted and what turned her on. She was going to prove that he could not control her body, no matter how good the sex was.

_She stood over the sink, her hands busy with the dishes when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her. The heat of his body exhilarating as his breath warmed the flesh of her neck. After dating for five months, Sasuke practically lived in her apartment, but she didn't mind. _

_He turned her around and kissed across her neck softly, "You're so beautiful."_

_She could only whimper as he touched her most sensitive spots, "The things you do to me." She chuckled softly as his hands traveled up her shirt._

"_Only because you let me." He smiled, "It's not like you can say no to me."_

_Shock filled her as she pushed away, "What do you mean I can't say 'no'?"_

_He only smiled, "When have you ever denied me my pleasure, Sakura? Never." He cupped her face, a smirk of dominance upon his face. She thought back and he was right. Whenever he came by she never told him no, never denied him access to her body. She knew he loved her and she him in return, but still, it was the principle of the matter. _

"_Well there is a first for everything." She pushed him away and walked up the stairs to her room and locked the door. Let's see how he likes that, she smiled. Inside her body was burning to be with him, but she would not give him the satisfaction. This was one thing he was not going to win._

Pulling away from the window, Sakura left the room behind and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. She may have been avoiding him but her hunger was overwhelming. As she descended the stairs she cast her senses out to feel if he was in the house. Nothing. She smiled and walked easily as she turned the corner and froze. There he stood like the God he was. Wearing nothing but a pair of dark loose pants, every hard muscle was exposed. Her breath 

caught in her throat. Damn him and his ninja skills, she thought he had gone home already. She turned her back to him and she headed the opposite way. Sakura did not get far before she felt his grasp upon her wrist.

"You need to stop fighting It." his griped tightened.

She refused to turn and look at him. "Let go of me."

"No. Not until you admit it." he pulled her to him, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to stare into those ebony eyes. Sakura's back was pushed against the wall.

"You can't force me." an amused grin on her face.

His face grew serious for a second, "No, I won't." his face suddenly changed to a playful grin, "You're going to beg me."

"I think not." pushing against the wall, Sakura hooked her leg around his, intending to trip him, but he had other plans. His arms wrapped tightly around her body as he pulled her down with him. They hit the ground and just as quickly he was laid upon her, her wrists now held together above her head as his body pressed firmly against hers.

"Get off of me." her voice a low growl.

"No." he smiled as his knee slid between her thighs and spread them wider. His hips rolled against hers. Heat spread through her entire body as if he were fire itself. She could feel his hardened length against her stomach, the wetness between her legs burning.  
Sakura's eyes turned to his lips. She wanted to taste those lips, bite the flesh, feel them against her own. He must have noticed the desire in her face because he slowly began to lower his head closer to hers. A victorious grin on her face. His lips barely grazed hers when he muttered, "Beg me."

Sakura pulled back in anger, "Bite me."  
His hips rolled against hers again with a teasing grin on his face, "No." Heat and need flooded into every muscle of her body as a whimper escaped past her parted lips. She could feel her sex burning still, begging to be penetrated by the hard length that teased her smoldering flesh.

Oh. If he wanted to play like that, she could play. She may not be able to reach his tempting lips but his neck was still accessible. Sakura's teeth scrapped the flesh, feeling his pulse quicken beneath her lips. Something between a moan and a growl escaped from him. She knew just how to please him, what tuned him on.

He released her wrists but took her face in his hand. Desperate ebony eyes stared down at her before his lips crushed hers. Waves a pleasure rolled over her as his tongue slid into her mouth tasting her. Sakura's nipples turned into hardened peaks as his chest rubbed against hers.



She wanted it, needed it, needed him. Pulling away from his kiss she whimpered, "Touch me, touch me now."

He smiled in triumph as he released her face and slid his hand under her shirt. His hands like fire upon her skin. It wasn't long till her shirt and panties were ripped off and thrown across the room. His hot skillful tongue teased and nibbled her hard peaks. Sakura's body twisted and shuddered in pleasure with each touch.

Sakura ran her hands through the ebony spiked hair upon his head, urging him further. His lips traveled slowly down her body, her legs hooked over his shoulders. She held her breath as two fingers spread the lips of her sex apart. Her hand slid to cover herself, but with a low possessive growl he grabbed her hands and held then still on the floor. With that, his tongue slowly entered her burning core, her teeth piercing the flesh of her lips trying not to cry out. He blew softly into her sex. Shivers of excitement flooded her. "Should I stop?" his voice deep and husky, obviously enjoying her torment. .

"No, please." Sakura cried. A victorious smile spread across his face as he began to lick her sex with that skillful tongue. He slowly releases her hands and parted her legs farther apart. Small whimpers of pleasure escaped past her lips as a finger slid inside her, gently thrusting her to release.

Sasuke pulled away, lust filled eyes stared at her as he quickly removed his pants. It wasn't long till her arms were pinned once again above her head as he positioned himself between her wide spread legs. With his free hand, he trailed her body, "You really are beautiful." His lips met hers, teasing her still. She felt him smile against her lips and in one quick thrust he pushed himself deeply into her soaking sex.

Sakura cried out in pleasure as he thrust himself mercilessly into her. Each demanding stroke filled with heat and was fiercely sweet. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and sexual grunts were the only thing she could hear. Waves of pleasure rushed over her as he took her breast into his hand. Her nipples hard peaks as he leaned forward and began to nibble the soft flesh.

She griped the carpet below her for dear life as each thrust brought her closer to the edge. Suddenly she found herself staring at the burgundy carpet, her knees spread wide. His long hard length gliding across the lips of her dripping sex, rough hands griping her hip. Damn him, she thought as her body demanded the release he had denied her just now. She could feel his hard length ask for entrance but was deprived of it.

"Wider." he growled as nails dug into her soft flesh. She obeyed, moving her knees further apart. Sasuke had left her little option as her body begged for his hard member to fill her once more. His hands slipped over the lips of her sex then three fingers pushed themselves in, "Better." a satisfied tone within his voice.

Without warning, fingers were replaced with his hot erection driving itself deep into her. His body covered hers as the heat of him touched her back. Sakura cried out in pure bliss as her body burned once more. One of his hands braced the floor while the other cupped her breast. He 

pounded into her in hard short thrusts filling her completely. She cried out as his rough hand squeezed her breast and fingered her hard peak.

Pleasure spread through her entire body as he continued to pump into her hot soaking sex, her climax rising with each thrust of his hips. Finally, every nerve in her body tightened as her juices exploded from between her thighs. With a triumphant roar and his body emptied into her, filling her to the brim.

Sakura cried out with each of his long hard thrusts as he continued to pour into her. Her knees began to feel weak before he gave one last thrust and collapsed upon her. Lying on their sides, still naked, his arms wrapped around her. She leaned into him and rested. Her body slowly began to cool down when his hand slid down her body and slowly entered her sore sex.

"We've only just begun." A smile on his wicked lips.

This would be a long night.


End file.
